Worthy Annoyance
by poket
Summary: Sai is a math teacher who is sick, leaving his brother Sasuke and martial art's fighter to cover for him. His first annoyance: a girl sleeping in slumber in his class. His rudeness was worthy when fiery emerald eyes shot open to glare at him. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**¥»º«¥**

**WORTHY ANNOYANCE**

**By Poket.**

**¥»º«¥**

_An onyx haired male sit up on bed slowly cringing in discomfort. His normal sleepy face has woken with teary eyes and sweats all over. He knows he is "kind of" sick but doesn't want to admit it fully until he attempts to stand and feels ache all over his limbs and his back. He sighs and look at his bedside table to find his glass of water but even before he can reach for it he stops realizing how sore his throat is. "Damn… it cant be, damn." He tries to reassure himself until he sneezes. Done, there is no doubt. Sai Uchiha never sneezes unless he is on for a serious sick period. "Great" he groans "What now?" he asks no one before buring his face on his hands._

**¥»º«¥ North Konoha Fire ¥»º«¥**

The bell rings signaling for the students to go to their classes. The former crowded hallways and campus only have now students sprinting to their classes. North Konoha Fire was known for their perfect maintenance, best quality of teaching and discipline. Five minutes late would leave any student to wait for the third class to begin.

Class 107

The students were all doing their own thing. This was one of the loudest and most chaotic classes but the students, in its majority, were very united and, although the trouble the would cause, they were actually hell and heaven to the school, meaning they could do hell and get scolded and punished but also would bring happy memories to all that worked there, who didn't want them to leave because of the bonds they created even if thru detention.

Now you could find some students sitting straight looking ahead and ignoring their colleagues' ruckus while waiting for their teacher. Others were running around, wrestling on the floor, making out, gossiping on their friends' desks, eating and sleeping in pure slumber.

10 minutes have passed and they were still kept waiting. While some were taking advantage of it, others were talking about it. If their next class was with their charismatic history teacher Kakashi Hatake, they would be more than used and it would actually be weird if he was there already. But the teacher in question was their math teacher, Sai Uchiha, from the team that never got late… ever. Except for the time that a car crashed on his and he got there 15 minutes late leaving the matter in someone else's hands just so he wouldn't be late. Well, he got angry with himself because of that making the _not at fault_ students stay after school for a whole extra class just because of 15 or 20 minutes! That was actually one of their fears right now.

"Hey, Sakura! What did you think that happened? I mean, is Sai!" said a blue eyed blond, who was turned on her chair chatting with her emerald eyes pink haired friend who had a bored look on her face, contrasting with hers now that was mischievous and a little dreamy at the mention of their teacher's name. Her major crush, of course.

"Oh, I don't know, Ino… Maybe his girlfriend did a nice job on him this night" she says faking an innocent tone hearing her blond friend gasps loudly with a shocked look on her face "And now I guess he will call sick and take a break to enjoy the wild sex he just discovered…" she continued and looked at the blond just to hold her laughter at the sight of the other's terrified expression "Then, _maybe _he would actually discover the mysterious world of emotions and _feel_" she finishes dramatically. She liked their teacher, although she wasn't lying about his lack of experience when it came to feelings. It was almost like he felt confused on _how_ to show what he _was_ feeling. Well, she needs to add that he did improved a lot since last year when he felt confused on _what _to feel or was _supposed _to be feeling, but that didn't make him an unpleasant guy. On the contrary, Sakura wasn't bad in math because she always thought it was interesting and she was an artist. This is how she actually became _friends _with him. Both were artists and both liked to add their math knowledge to their art experimenting new things. First it was all about that, and then they would go to cinemas together because they loved alternative movies. Once Ino found out about this she went ballistic and almost questioned her friendship but didn't when she was explained _twice _that they were mere friends. Then of course the blond would try to take advantage of it, having her aim directed to her crush's success. But the pink haired girl told her they would talk about general matters, likes, dislikes, fun jokes, and just a little about their personal lives.

Just when the now horribly jealous would fret about what she just heard from her best friend the door from the classroom opened for the school's inspector to come in. This was a guy that scared the shit of all and any of them.

"Class, I came on request of your teacher Mr. Uchiha to say that called the school to inform of his sick condition and that he won't be able to give class today."

Ino and Sakura froze, for different reasons, of course.

_Damn, I'm good _Sakura thought laughing evilly to herself but stopped when she looked at her friend "Uh… Ino?"

Said girl was frozen but one could see a desperate expression forming on her face. Sakura knew it only meant that it would be an annoyingly long day to her _I should be aware of my mental powers, now I'm screwed for the rest of the day! _She groaned.

"But Ibiki-san, is something serious?" a girl asked from the front seats. She had fern green awfully cut hair that reached her lower back, dark purple eyes and glasses. She was one of the geeks.

"A virosis apparently."

**¥»º«¥**

Sakura and Ino were now in the bus on their way home. Ino has been frantically ranting and ranting about Sai's sick leave. She ranted about how worried she was, how much she wanted to call him, to send him flowers and a card, then the tone would change and the mood would tense when the possibility of Sakura's gut being right and so, the girlfriend thing being the reason to all of this. Then she would get mad at his irresponsibility, but of course, this opinion would change 180 degrees if she was the girlfriend. Sakura has been hearing a few, discarding the rest, while calmly gazing out of the window. But Ino did get a reaction from her when she ranted about how she would chew his food for him and save him from the trouble of doing it himself if she was given the chance to be the one taking care of him.

"GOD INO! Snap out of it!"

"What?! If it was your crush we were talking about, wouldn't you?" she dared

"Fucking no! If I did it would be a moment decision, I would never do it as something I actually planned! Ew, girl…"

"Hey, he is sick!"

"No shit" Sakura mumbled

Then the ranting began again…

Minutes later when they got out from the bus and would part their ways Ino called back to her. Sakura turned looking annoyed to find Ino with a scared look. "Hm?"

"Do you think... What if he doesn't come back?"

Sakura blinked. _You gotta be kidding me _Was all she could come to think about it. She sighed and turned to continue her way without answering.

"HEY!"

She stopped _She is your best friend, stick with her… obsession's nonsense's. _She turned to look at Ino again "Yes, Im sure he will return to school, Ino-pig" she said with a little smile and waited for Ino to nod to continue her way back home. _You better be throwing your stomach out, Sai _she thought grumpily.

**¥»º«¥ At Sai's ¥»º«¥**

Sai picks up the phone that had been ringing for a while.

"Hello?" he asks with a weak voice

"_Sai-san? Oh, hello, is Shizune."_

"Oh, hello, Shizune-san."

"_Did I wake you?"_

"No, I was in the bathroom… Uh…"

"_Oh, I see. I called you because Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you. I wish you feel better soon, Sai-san"_

"Ok, thanks."

The call was transferred

"_Sai?" asked the principal_

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"_I was informed by Shizune about your current state and from what I hear it isn't a day thing…"_

"Yeah, I hoped it was"

"_Im sure. What have you been feeling?"_

"Well, Ive been throwing up for two hours now. Any medicine I took it came out."

"_You have to take a shot then"_

"Yeah, my mother is coming to pick me up"

"_I see… Sai, I understand your condition and you are off your school obligations till you recover. The problem is, our substitute teacher is in maternal leave, while the other traveled for a school meeting in Norway. Do you happen to have someone in mind that could cover your sick leave for you?"_

"Hmmm… And Kabuto-san?"

"_Kabuto is now fully responsible for the lab, since Orochimaru also went to Norway"_

"Aa… Oh, I think I have someone."

"_You think?"_

"Well, I have to talk to him…"

"_You'd have to do it today, Sai. The students can't be two days without math's classes."_

"Ok… I will talk to him today"

"_Who would he be?"_

"My brother… But don't worry. He is actually in the subject; he has more ease in it than I myself. A natural understanding and he even gave some classes once in his life…"

"_Oh why did he stop?" _

"He… wanted to do other things" _and had no teaching skills at all by almost assaulting his own students, but that was two years ago…_

"_Ok. I expect him to be at my office tomorrow."_

"H…Hai, Tsunade-sama" he said before hanging up "It _can't _be!"

Just then the doorbell rang indicating his mother has arrived.

**¥»º«¥**

Sai was now in his mother's car, listening to Sade, the singer she adores so much. They've already went to the family's doctor so he could have his shot and now he was feeling a little better by not having to ask his mother to stop every two minutes to throw up barely nothing since his stomach was already caving itself in emptiness. When they came out from the building he asked his mother to drop him where his brother works, the dojo.

He has been debating with himself on this matter. He had two brothers, both had knowledge enough to fill him in school easily. Well, easily if your were just considering their knowledge in math. However, both weren't easily handled when it came to socialize or bothering things like what he was going to ask of one of them. Each of the three had his own comfortable habitat.

Itachi, the oldest, worked with their father in their family's enterprise of advocacy. He used to work in the city's police department, being the best detective they ever had. The city's police force was led by Uchihas, since his family owned all departments from New York, where they lived.

Sasuke, the youngest, who once attempted to give math classes to students that were having a hard time on their studies, works at a dojo with some friends. He is a skilled Taijutsu – and other styles Sai had no idea of – fighter. He was even named world champion twice after winning two tournaments with fighters of all over the world. Well, at least, different from Itachi, he _was _a teacher... of martial arts, but either way, a teacher.

Even so, Sai would rather ask this of Itachi than Sasuke. None were easy, true. Both were emotionless by option, different from him that was working on his difficulties on the issue. But while Itachi as civil and normally polite, Sasuke wasn't civil and had no qualms at all to be rude if he felt like it.

If Itachi was annoyed by some student, he would use his sarcasm, mental games and could lead the one to make a fool of himself. If that didn't work, he would threat with his piercing glare. Sai knew that would be enough. Itachi's smoothness could be scary.

As for Sasuke, the glare and the threat would be the first stage, probably. And the next would be throwing said student to the wall across the room, if not, beat him up. His brother wasn't a savage. He could be civil and polite. He had a large group of friends and, in spite of his antisocial nature; he would go out a lot. His seemingly uncaring way for others, would fool anyone who didn't know him better, but not those who did. He had no second thought when it came to a friend's need or his family's. Itachi was the same. But Sasuke could be very different when it came to strangers, people he didn't care at all, and when said people wanted something annoying of him and were annoying him.

Unfortunately, Mikoto, their mother, told him that Itachi was in New Jersey, due to some client's business. Well, even if he was in the town, he was always busy and wouldn't have the time to actually give classes in his place. Sasuke could, if he felt like it or if Sai persisted a lot and got him to do it, as a brotherly thing.

"Here we are, sweety" Mikoto said, bringing Sai out of his thoughts.

Sai looked at the house his mother parked the car in front. Was his destination. A navy blue house, rather large. He always had nostalgia when he came here, from when he would come to see his brothers' fight.

He sighed and looked at his mother who was smiling at him "Are you better?"

"Yes, Im feeling better… Im sure it will be over soon, mom" he assured her not to have her worried about him.

"Anything you need, _anything_, you call me, please. I still think you should sleep at the house these days so I could keep an eye on you, Sai"

By _the _house, she meant the family's house, where she lived with his father and some maids, since it was a mansion. His sister was in an exchanged program, studying in a school in California, but she lived with them officially. Sasuke, Itachi and him had their own place and none lived near as Mikoto would like. Sai lived where he did because it was near the school, Itachi was the same but wouldn't want to live that near, as for Sasuke, he certainly wouldn't. He loved his family, loved his mother, but he wouldn't handle his mother's pampering him everyday due to the short distance. Sai was ok with it, he actually missed it.

"I still have to work on some things for when I return to work, mom. But I will call you if I need and if I get worse I will stay at the house."

"Ok, sweety" she kissed his cheek and pinched it smiling at him "Tell your brother to go see his parents for a change because I miss him too much!" She said frowning at his brother's attitude.

"Ok, mom. Bye" he said and kissed her cheek before getting out of the car and heading into the dojo called Taka.

**¥»º«¥ At Taka's ¥»º«¥**

Sai entered the place to find the his cousin talking to the receptionist. His cousin was also a fighter and she was tougher than many men, always have been since a kid. It would scary him sometimes… Especially when he saw her beating the crap out of a guy that liked her and had recited a poem to her. Needless to say, she was a bully back then. Today she was apparently going out with Kakashi, also a teacher at North Konoha Fire, and a friend of the family, also a pervert. Go figure.

"Wow, my gosh! Konan, am I seeing right or is that my lovely cousing coming towards us?" she asked the blue haired receptionist mockingly. Konan was also a fighter and a friend of his brothers, and his, you could say.

"Im afraid you are, Anko" she answered chuckling.

"Hello cousin, Konan-chan"

"Hey, Sai" Konan greeted

"Sai?? What the hell you doing here?"

"What? Cant I come here?"

"Of course you can but that's just so rare, Id need an early warning to prepare myself."

Sai coughed a little "I will remember that next time"

"Are you sick?"

"Yes…"

"Oh poor cousin…" she said giving his back a few pats, that Sai would call spanks. It was made more justice to it.

"Came to see the train, Sai?" Konan asked

"Hum… yes, but I actually came to talk to my brother"

"Oh, he is at the third training ground, Sai."

"Ok, thank you" he said smiling at both before making his way to the hallway where he spotted eight shoji doors and a flight of stairs that would lead to the second and last floor where there were other four grounds, bigger ones, a cafeteria and a balcony that would lead to a garden where there were acupuncture sessions sometimes. The shoji doors were across each other, leaving four each side. He opened the one he was told to to find his brother at the center of the tatami (known as mats, in English) fighting a random guy. There were many people sitting around watching. He winced when Sasuke tied his opponent's limbs to another and knocked him hard on the mats, earning a painful grunt from said guy. Just then Sai felt an arm drop on his shoulder making him turn his head from the pained sight to see Kiba by his side grinning at him.

"Heya, Sai! What you doing here, my man?" he said while patting the back of his neck, being the second loudest, only losing for a certain blond that he knew was there somewhere.

"Hello, Kiba" he said smilling and nodding once "I could say I came to look around but I actually needed to talk to Sasuke"

"Man, you sound bad." Kiba said expecting him.

"Yes, I got a very bad flu"

At this moment Kiba jumped back, taking a few steps back "Oh crap, I cant get this on me, man! Not till next Sunday, at least."

"What's on Sunday?" Sai asked curiously

"Oh, you don't know? SEE, YOU SHOULD BE MORE INTERESTED ABOUT THE DOJO! BUT NO, YOU ONLY-"

"Kiba, shut up"

"Sai-baka!"

Sai turned to see Sasuke and Naruto in front of him. Kiba's job was done. After his yelling, of course that would be enough to bring the attention to them especially since the fight was over. Naruto hooked his arm over Sai's shoulder, in a way bolder than Kiba's by tightening his hook and scratching Sai's head. That was his greeting when he didn't see someone he was closed to for a while… Sai learned that. But he was happy with it since when they were kids it would involve his boxers. Lets not go there…

"Hi Naruto-kun" he said when he was freed.

"Long time no see, man! What was Kiba yelling about?"

"He asked whats on Sunday!"

"Oh… OH, OF COURSE, HE DOESN'T KNOW! MR. NERDY GEEK BIBLIOTHEK WORM! MR ANGLES AND…" Naruto was now deep in thought

"Equations, dickless?"

"Oh, yeah! That's the thing! MR UNIVERSITY IM TOO GOOD FOR- what? WHAT? OH MAN, YOU WANNA SEE IT? IVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT! LETS CALL HINATA-CHAN AT THIS MOMENT!"

"She would probably collapse before you finish your question, dobe" Sasuke said calmly.

Kiba coughed "As I was saying. Next Sunday's gonna be The Dance of the Dragon Tournament, man!"

"Oh, nice. That's for what martial art?"

Kiba sighed and shook his head "Kung fu, pal"

"Oh"

"Well is my turn now, see ya later, man. Show up and you gotta go Sunday!" Kiba said before going to the center of the tatami.

"Ok." Just then he had a cough crisis like he was choking.

Sasuke sighed and walked to the corner of the room to the water fiter and got some water in a glass to bring to Sai. After drinking the cough ceased a little.

"Thanks"

"Since when you're like this?"

"This morning. Ive been throwing up all day, literally, but now it stopped because I went with mom to get a shot." He said before drinking the rest of the water.

"What you here for?"

That was Sasuke, straight to the point. "I need to talk to you"

"Hn"

Sai sighed "Sasuke, I need a favor"

"Not doing" he said before making his way to the male dress room, Sai on his tow.

"You didn't even hear me yet!"

"Don't plan to" he said taking his kimono off entering the shower stall.

Sai sighed and sat on a long bank next to the stall where he was sure Sasuke would hear him loud and clear and he wouldn't have to repeat himself and spare his aching throat. "Oh come on, ototou. Have some faith."

"None here" came his voice from the shower.

"Sasuke, I really need this favor from you, come on." He said with his head dropped.

"What?"

Sai looked up to find his brother dripping wet with a towel around his waist. "Look, I really need this, ok?" Sai said preparing the terrain. Sasuke only stared blankly at him. "As you see, my condition didn't allow me to go teach in the school today. I had to call sick and the students-"

"Make it shorter, Sai. This isn't going to make it better."

Yes, it wouldn't. This is Sasuke. Straight to the point, Sai. "I need you to cover for me until I can go back"

Sasuke blinked at him before raising a brow and turning to dress himself.

"So?"

No answer

"Sasuke!"

"Guess"

"Yes?"

"No"

"Couldn't you be less obvious about this?"

"If you knew, why did you come?"

"Because… Damnit, Sasuke! You are my brother! I need your help. Im sick and cant go teaching my classes like I am now. All substitute teachers are unavailable, you and aniki would be the only ones I know that could handle the subject enough to cover for me. Oh come on, is math, this is too easy for you!"

"Ive got other things to take care of, Sai" he said before leaving the room, making his way down the hallway and to the front door, again with Sai on his tow.

"Look, it won't get in the way. I mean, you just have to be there for a few hours every morning and two times in the afternoon."

"Uh… guys?" Anko called out when they passed by her and Konan.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke that had just opened the door turned to face Sai.

"Is just for a while! You can keep your work here, just do some arrangements in the schedule and Im sure you can handle your training for Sunday." He tried again "There's no one else I can have to do this, ototou."

Sasuke sighed deeply "Whatever" he said grumpily before walking down the street.

Sai blinked a few times before running after him "You will? Did you said yes?" he said trying to keep up with his little brother's fast pace.

"Yeah"

Sai sighed in major relieve. It was actually faster than he had thought. Must be thanks to his condition. Just when he was about to talk again he heard a high pitching scream.

"Sasu-kun!"

"Fangirl?" Sai asked Sasuke, who didn't slowed his pace any bit.

"Aa"

"Sasu-kun, stop!"

Sasuke sighed even more deeply and stopped only to have a girl running to him and clinging on his arm. Sai could hardly focus on her since she just couldn't stop squealing, making the highest pitching noises in her unpleasant voice.

"Sasu-kun, where were you, baby hun?" she asked looking up dreamingly at him. Sai looked finally looked better at the girl. She had long spiky red hair, glasses, dressed like a slut in a corny way, with so many accessories that would obfuscate the vision because of the sun on them. Really, what did his brother had in mind?

"Uhm, Sasuke, I will leave you to your… issues." He expected a bad reaction from the girl but he might have been too subtle for her understanding. "Go to my house tonight so we can talk about it since…"

"Who are you?" she asked glaring at him.

"My brother" Sasuke said

"Oh! Hello, cutie!" she said attempting to flirt but only succeeding in giving Sai shudders.

"I'm his older brother, Sai. You are?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Oh, Im Karin, Sasu-kun's gir-"

„She is Karin" his brother cut her off "And lets resolve this now. I have to do some things on the way but we can sit somewhere and you just tell me what you want."

At this the girl got mad. Apparently she had other plans and Sasuke was making no big deal to just ignore any of them by his own decision like they've never existed in the first place. "WHAT? SASU HUNNY, WHAT ABOUT OUR DATE?" she kept her ranting until Sasuke cut her off

"Isnt going to happen and your rant will only make it worse. Sai needs to talk to me alone." He said waiting for her to get the drift but, again, didn't "Go, Karin"

"But-But"

Sasuke simply turned away "You coming, aniki?"

"Y-Yes…" Sai said looking weirdly at the ugly glares the slut was sending him.

Just then she ran to Sasuke and clang to his arm again "Bye, hunny bunny" kissing him on the lips. She was going to deepened but he pushed her away and continued his way.

"Why in the world are you with her?"

"Don't ask"

"Oh come on, Sasuke. Id rather kiss an orange than…"

"Aa"

"Why?"

"Bet"

Then Sai had to chuckle "So you are with her because of a bet?"

"Certainly"

"Im relieved. She has 'slut' written all over herself. But even so, I don't remember you actually caring for any of the girls you've been with. None managed to hook you, ne?"

Sasuke grunted shrugging "Thankfully, I guess"

"One day, ototou"

"You sound like aniki now"

"So keep it in your mind"

Sasuke snorted _Yeah, right._

**Only slut ugly Karin bashing.**

**Liked it? Is the spelling better?**

**If you wonder about my former fics, I've wrote about it in my profile. Ja, ne!**


	2. AN Note

Yo Folks!

Long time, no updates, huh?

I know.

And that's why I'm writing this.

I avoided it –

I denied it –

I fought it –

But, it's true.

I'm in a blank.

Therefore,

I'm going on **HIATUS**.

As a reader, there are stories I like a lot that aren't uploaded for more than an year and the author doesn't say a word about it. I didn't want to do things this way.

I don't know when I'm coming back and getting this set, but I will.

I'm not abandoning anything here.

Is just a break.

I'm going thru too much at the moment and there's really no way I can manage to pull this off with quality.

As a reader, I want to help the fandom, add to it.

As a writer, I want to expose my idea, my creativity.

But I can't do it now.

These stories have been written when I very started here and I want to redo them.

I will be around reading – as the damn fan I am – and helping my dear friend with hers.

I decided that I will write three chapters ahead before uploading it again.

Other than that, I plan on rewriting "In our Family", "Our incredible Trio" and maybe "Worthy Annoyance", since "Shape to Bloom" has already started to be rewritten.

I've been getting more PMs than not asking about "Konoha Academy" because there aren't many KibaSaku stories. – I agree that this is a shame! – I don't know about this one though. At least not for now.

My main priority among them is: "Shape To Bloom"

"Our Incredible Trio" and "In our Family" are in second.

"Worthy Annoyance" is going to be given a shot.

So, thanks a lot for everything and till then!

**PS.** The pool in my profile is for a friend's benefit – so I'd appreciate if you could vote!


End file.
